U.S. Pat No. 3,760,335 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,051 each discloses an electrical connector for terminating the wires of a multiple wire cable. In each connector a strap is required to anchor the cable to a cable support provided on a corresponding connector housing. In addition a shim or pressure plate is located together with the cable under the tensioned strap. The strap retains the pressure plate or shim and grips the cable to anchor the same to the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,330 discloses a plastic cover which is slideably assembled onto a plastic connector. The cover is provided with an integral cable support having parallel arms which receive therebetween a multiconductor cable. The arms are provided on their inwardly facing sides with multiple ratchet teeth. A cable clamping plug is inserted between the arms and is provided with rows of teeth which lock with those of the arms so that clamping pressure is applied by the plug upon the cable.
In another type of clamp a strip of metal is formed into a generally U-shaped channel. The arms defining opposite sides of the channel are closed toward each other to clampingly engage therebetween a multiconductor cable. The free ends of the arms indent opposite sides of the cable; the indented cable tends to reform to an hourglass cross section with portions thereof being forced to project outwardly of the confines of the clamp. No means are provided on the clamp for limiting the amount of closure. Accordingly, damage to the cable might occur.